


The Care and Wooing of Tony Stark, Billionaire

by st_aurafina



Series: Art [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: From AngeNoire's fic:T'Challa was content with his quiet crush, especially considering his Council is unhappy with his new... houseguests. (He's not all that happy with them most of the time, either.)





	The Care and Wooing of Tony Stark, Billionaire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Care and Wooing of Tony Stark, Billionaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659931) by [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir). 
  * Inspired by [The Care and Wooing of Tony Stark, Billionaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659931) by [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir). 



  



End file.
